Len Wolfman
Len WolfmanRay Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Captain Steel Saves the Day" (1987) (DVD ts. 5:13-5:18). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "At least it gives me a chance to meet Len Wolfman creator of Captain Steel." is a comic book artist known for his Captain Steel comic book series.Len Wolfman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Captain Steel Saves the Day" (1987) (DVD ts. 3:51-3:54). Time Life Entertainment. Len says: "Right? What are you talking "right"? I created you guys." His comic was originally popular enough to have its own active fan club, but in recent years its popularity had waned to where he was writing the comic's final issue.Len Wolfman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Captain Steel Saves the Day" (1987) (DVD ts. 6:27-6:32). Time Life Entertainment. Len says: "It wasn't selling anymore. Kids are too hip nowadays to believe in a do-gooder like Captain Steel."Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Captain Steel Saves the Day" (1987) (DVD ts. 13:54-13:58). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "See? Member of good standing of the Official Captain Steel Junior Crimestoppers Club." History When Wolfman was drawing the pencil sketch for the final issue, the characters on the page began to protest details (such as Captain Steel complaining about Dr. Destructo getting a hit in during a fight scene) much to Wolfman's frustration and apparently not for the first time. Fed up with his creations and this being the final issue anyway, Wolfman drew in a comet that would have stripped both characters of their super powers. Captain Steel openly rejected this plot twist and escaped the drawing table. Wolfman without many options, turned to the only people he could think of: the Ghostbusters. Since Wolfman failed to finish drawing the comet, Dr. Destructo also escaped once Wolfman left his studio. Once Captain Steel, and of course the Ghostbusters find themselves in need of help of subduing the super villain, they turn to Wolfman, the one person who knows the inner workings of Dr. Destructo's technology. Wolfman agreed to help on the condition Captain Steel returned to the comic afterwards, to which Captain Steel agrees. After Dr. Destructo is imprisoned in the Containment Unit, Wolfman informed them that due to the publicity caused by Captain Steel flying around the city, the comic had been renewed.Len Wolfman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Captain Steel Saves the Day" (1987) (DVD ts. 20:46-20:50). Time Life Entertainment. Len says: "With all the publicity he stirred up flying around the city, we got orders coming in like crazy." Captain Steel momentarily wondered who he'll have for his arch nemesis now that Dr. Destructo had been defeated. Wolfman promised he'd figure out something. Wolfman then offered to make a comic of the Ghostbusters, but they ran off carrying Ray. Trivia *Len Wolfman's name is a reference to comic book writers, Marv Wolfman and Len Wein. *On page one of Ghostbusters Issue #7, Len makes a non-canon cameo as one of the hostages of the Hungry Manitou. Appearances The Real Ghostbusters *"Captain Steel Saves the Day" References Gallery Primary Canon LenWolfman02.jpg LenWolfman03.jpg LenWolfman04.jpg LenWolfman05.jpg Secondary Canon LedaMaudeLenWolfmanKennyFendermanIDW7.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Issue #7 Category:Minor character Category:RGB Characters